Athletes utilize a variety of electronic devices to assist with training exercises or competitions. For example, an athlete may make use of a timing device to track and display time, record split or lap times, provide chronographic data, or function as an alarm. Global positioning systems may also be utilized to calculate distances and, in combination with a watch or other timing device, calculate an average velocity. In addition, the electronic devices may function to gauge the temperature of surrounding air, determine altitude or direction, monitor heart rate, facilitate communication between two or more individuals, provide audible signals to pace the velocity of the wearer, or display the date. Accordingly, a variety of electronic devices may be utilized during training exercises or competitions to assist the athlete or impart an advantage to the athlete.
Each of the electronic devices discussed above may be incorporated into a wrist-mounted unit. As an example, a timing device (i.e., a watch) may include an electronic timing element, a case, and a band. The electronic timing element is located within the case and functions to track the time and display the time for a wearer or another individual. The case functions to protect the electronic timing element and often includes a transparent face for viewing a time display on the electronic timing element. The band extends from opposite sides of the case and secures the case and electronic timing element to a wrist of the wearer.
Although a majority of watches include the electronic timing element, case, and band, modem watch designs include a plurality of variations upon these components. The electronic timing element, for example, may be replaced by a mechanical movement or an element with a combination of mechanical and electrical features. The band may incorporate a clasp that secures the watch to the wrist, or the band may exhibit an open, bracelet-like configuration. Furthermore, the materials that form the various components may include both polymers and metals, for example. Differences in the various elements forming watches may be utilized, for example, to provide enhanced utility to the wearer, decrease the mass of the watch, or enhance the aesthetic appeal of the watch.